Encuentro Destinado'
by NuryNeufel
Summary: Summary: Claire y Quil han sido separados por el mismo destino que los pondra a prueba y se revelaran los secretos de este. Aunque esten destinados a estar juntos para siempre. ¿Sera capaz Claire de encontrar una desicion entre ella y Quil? ¿Estaran juntos?
1. Prefacio

**PROLOGO**

-Claire... tu eres parte de mi vida, siempre lo fuiste- me susurraba tan cerca de mi, sentia su respiracion entrecortada en mi rostro, lo decia tan seguro pero a la vez tan nervioso...

No lograba entender mucho esas palabaras,"siempre lo has sido". ¿Siempre? pero ¿Como es que el lo sabe?. Quil a veces lograba ser muy misterioso y divertido, lograba matarme de amor, pero a veces me lograba matar de acertijos o puertas inciertas.

-¿Siempre?- pregunte algo asustada y confusa.

-Claire, ha algo que creo que debes saber... es tiempo de que lo sepas- decia esta vez misterioso y algo extrañamente asustado de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar...

-Un secreto...- susurro para si mismo... lo que me dio la simple sensación de que algo mas haya de lo que había deseado estaría por empezar…


	2. Comunicativo'

**Comunicativo**

Esta vez _todo_ era completamente diferente a lo acostumbrado, no siempre me detenía un instante a observar todo a mi alrededor de manera detallada como hasta ahora, no era mi costumbre hacerlo, mucho menos para una chica como yo que a veces suele dejarse ser invisible ante los demás; no es fácil, creo, pero no siempre llego a crear un lazo fuerte con otras personas, me dejo llevar por mis instintos una y otra vez, sin cesar, sin importar cuantas veces llegue a sucederme lo mismo, siempre me vuelve a ocurrir... era mas fácil antes cuando uno era pequeño en todo sentido, llegabas a un lugar y con el simple hecho de decirle un _"hola"_ a un pequeño igual que tú en tan solo cinco minutos ya eran como mejores amigos, era un poco más fácil, al menos eso creo en este momento de mi vida...

_Desperté de mis pensamientos..._

-Claire!, Claire! - gritaba como loco Iker, mi mejor amigo - ¿Donde andas? que no te encuentro...-Yo me reía simplemente al escucharlo sufrir un poco tratando de buscarme, era un poco divertido ya que yo estaba en un árbol sentada escuchando mi música en el Ipod y leyendo un buen libro.- ¡Por aquí!- grite con ganas y un poco de risa.

-¡Eres una niña demasiado traviesa!- me decía mientras seguía mi voz aunque la verdad no daba conmigo.

Así que mejor me levante y camine hacia donde trataba de encontrarme

-¡eres lento para encontrarme!- le dije en tono burlón mientras me reía a la vez

- ¡claro, tu eres rápida para esconderte!- dijo algo molesto

-No estaba escondida sino mas bien leyendo mi libro Iker- le dije en tono de defensa y con algo de risa

-Tú y tus libros!- dijo gritando en tono un poco burlón y enojado que me sorprendió un poco

-¡déjame así me quieres lo sabes! - no supe que decir solo eso se me ocurrió aunque si me lastimo un poco su comentario. Haciéndome un poco la ofendida.

-Vamos no te enojes es solo en broma Claire...- dijo al darse cuenta de mi tono

Solo le hice una mueca con mi cara algo burlona, por cierto, pero no tenía que decirle así que mejor me concentre en mi libro como siempre lo hacía cuando no lograba captar lo que decía...

-Ya entendí... bueno como no quieres saber mas no te invitare de mi pastel...- dijo algo envidioso pero con tono de burla.

Me le quede mirando a su pastel, era de chocolate con crema y una cereza, se me antojo un poco mientras lo veía pasar ante mis ojos; Iker me lo hacía para "vengarse" de haberme escondido.

-Iker ¡basta! está bien, ya, te perdono pero invítame un poco...- le dije algo culpable y como una niña pequeña

-Está bien, está bien, liberada! pero ya vámonos de aquí que está entrando la noche...- dijo algo temeroso y pensativo

-De acuerdo es hora de irnos- y me dirigí hacia el camino de regreso a casa mientras le había quitado aquel pastelillo.

Caminamos directamente hacia el auto de Iker quien después de todo logro quitarme su pastelillo, era más hábil y más rápido que yo, lo admito. Me gustaba caminar junto a Iker; escuchar los pasos de nosotros en el bosque, literalmente el bosque de mi padre, ya que pertenece a la casa de nosotros, mi padre compro todo lo que abarca el bosque desde nuestras casa ya que a él le encanta la naturaleza sobre todo cuidarla, mi padre es fanático de todo lo natural mas sin embargo es un buen empresario ecológico.

-Vamos Claire apúrate! - me grito una vez mas Iker ya casi era de noche y pronto iba a llover

-Ya voy! - dije algo atónita y algo fuera de mis pensamientos...

Subí rápido hacia el auto de Iker con algo de tristeza en mi cara, no era mucho ese tipo de personas que le gustan andar en auto, a mi simplemente me encanta el aire libre, caminar... pero llegar de donde estábamos hasta mi casa y en cuestiones de minutos sí, ya iba a llover bueno era mas rápido así.

-Vamos solo por esta vez lo sabes- decía Iker

-Lose, solo que aun así me gusta mucho caminar lo sabes -

-Mañana lo haremos ¿de acuerdo? -me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese tipo de sonrisa que a mí me encantaba, me gustaba verlo sonreír y que me hiciera sonreír, Iker para mi es como mi hermano, el hermano que no tuve.

Mi padre decía que yo le recordaba mucho a mi madre; aunque la verdad no sé si sea algo de cierto ya que no la recuerdo mucho, solo gracias a un marco de pintura que mi padre tiene de imagen de ella en el principio de la casa a la entrada de la sala. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía un año de edad unos días después de mi cumpleaños y la verdad no recuerdo como pudo haber muerto. Solo recordaba el hecho de que ya no esta aquí...

-Claire querida! al fin llegas - dijo entusiasmada Zoé, mi nana, desde que falleció mi madre siempre me ha cuidado. Incluso cuando lo hacia él...

-¿Pasa algo Zoé?- pregunte algo extrañada

-Mi niña su padre tiene invitados! será mejor que se arregle para la cena rápido!-

-Oh bueno entonces me tengo que ir...- dijo algo diferente Iker

-NO! quédate, quédate y acompáñame por favor...- le rogué, ya que no quería estar sola en una cena de mi padre, no lo soportaba

-Pero mi niña- dijo algo sorprendida Zoé

-Puede quedarse nana, aunque sea esta noche- le dije como una orden

-De acuerdo buscare un atuendo para él en el armario de su abuelo- dijo mientras se iba hacia las escaleras algo sorprendida y pensativa, no creía que fuera verdad

-¿Estas_ loca_? tu padre te matara por esto!- dijo Iker también sorprendido a lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Es solo esta vez, además no tiene nada que decir le agradas mucho, ¿De qué te preocupas?- pregunte algo extrañada. Ya que Iker era como aquel hijo que ya no logro tener, aunque la verdad también para mí el ha sido como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-No será nada raro vamos...-

-Es solo que no conozco a estas personas y mucho menos se que decir enfrente de ellas!- dijo nervioso

-Solo son compañeros de trabajo de mi padre ya sabes! no es nada diferente tu mismo los has visto de seguro vienen a cerrar algún trato con él o algo así- dije algo segura para tratar de calmarlo.

- Póngase esto joven- dijo Zoé quien traía un saco y una camisa de vestir lila para Iker - ¡Rápido!- lo apresuro

-Vamos Iker o se hará tarde- le dije ayudándolo a ponerse aquel atuendo que le sentaba muy bien.

Era un traje de mi abuelo, el padre de mi papa, él era el dueño de la empresa a la cual mi padre ahora es dueño, pero la mejoro haciéndolo ecológica y perfeccionando algunas cosas de la compañía. Yo lo veía trabajar duro casi a diario pero aunque no me gusta la idea para él; de hecho nunca me gusto, algún día esa empresa pasar a ser parte de mí también. Por más que no me guste la idea. No me sentía parte de algo como eso para mí, yo siempre he querido algo más que solo dirigir una empresa y no es que no lo valore sino que no me veo en esa posición...

Iker y yo nos apresuramos a tomar los lugares que reservo Zoé para nosotros, yo alado de mi padre e Iker a mi lado, bueno pensé que iban a ser más separados pero no, alivio.  
>Todo era un poco callado e incomodo, así que mi padre pidió que sirvieran rápido la cena.<br>Iker estaba muy nervioso, así que trate de tranquilizarlo pero por mas intento de palabras no lograba resultado.

-Iker tranquilízate...- dije en voz baja

-pero ¿y si nos preguntan algo? sabes que no sé nada sobre sus trabajos- dijo algo nervioso y asustado  
>Me reí en silencio - No pasara eso Iker créeme estaremos bien, "sobrevivirás"- le dije acentuando la última palabra<p>

-No estoy muy convencido pero de acuerdo confiare en ti...-

Le sonreí.

Estaba un poco más cómoda con él en el mismo cuarto que yo, así no me parecía tan extraño estar entre personas "desconocidas" , tampoco yo conocía mucho a aquellas personas, y mucho menos a que debíamos su presencia a nuestra casa...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas!:D estoy tan feliz este es mi primer capitulo de mi primer bebe(': Mi Primer Fic <strong>_

_**de los 4 que tengo en proceso JAJAx3 Espero que les guste este primer capitulo*-***_

_**no es taaaaaaaan asi$: pero es algo.**_

_**¿Les gusta? ¿No? ¿Merece o no un Rewiev? OMG digan digan!$: **_

_**me muerdo las uñas con tanto, JAJA:E bueno ya saben, las quiero y gracias por leerlo**_

_**Cuidense!:D ae:Nuria '**_


End file.
